


Drinks with a Friend ( Day 12)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Valentines Day (Taz) [12]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Dead Johann, Dead Julia, Drink away the pain, Other, ahhh, hmmm, nice, suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Day 12 of Valentine oneshots: Drinks-Magnus wants to forget with some alcohol, whos better than Avi?





	Drinks with a Friend ( Day 12)

Just a quick stop by Avi. Magnus was just going to, check in on him. Yeah, that’s it. Not like he would want to get a drink with his old pal. The one that didn’t tell on him for getting on one of the pods completely drunk. The one friend that was dating Johann and Magnus had to break the news that he was dead. Avi.

Magnus called the human up on his stone of farspeech. Of course he didn't answer. Avi was probably having fun without him already. He just wanted to join him in the art of drinking away his pain. Seemed to work with Avi. he should check Avis room first before checking Johanns.

The large human walked down the hallway nervously fiddling with his ring. Julias ring was hung on the chain around his neck. Far too small for his large hands. Magnus had always been a big guy but it didn’t really occur to him until he met Merle. Maybe that’s why people liked him. Just because he was big and could protect you.

Finally he reached Avis door. He knocked once and heard a groan from the other side. He knocked again and Avi somehow mumbled a ‘come in’ while he was, well, God knows how drunk. Magnus opened the door and the first thing that hit him was the strong smell of every alcohol imangable. He started having a good time without him.

“Hey Avi. Can we hang out?” Magnus asked shutting the door behind him. Avi must have been in his room for he wasn’t in the main room. He lived in a mess. There was blueprints everywhere, scraps of metal, the desk was trashed and there was a pile of weights in the corner of the room. There was another groan and that was either a yes or no. Regardless of what it was, Magnus was already opening his door.

Avi was laying on the bed in a starfish position as one of Johanns mixes played, a bottle of some unnamed vodka in his hand. At closer inspection Magnus noticed how many empty bottles were on the floor. Plus how ratty Avi looked. He probably hadn’t showered in the past couple of weeks by how tangled and greasy his long hair was. Not to mention his blood shot eyes and streaks of tears.

“Hey Avi. Can I sit?” Magnus asked closing the door behind him once again and making his way over to the bed. Avi groaned and rolled onto his left side.

“Don’t say I have a problem. She’s on my back ‘bout it.” Avi muttered curling his legs close to his chest. He must have meant ‘she’ as ‘Lucretia’ for that made the most senese. On the nightstand was a bottle of almost empty pills which read ‘painkillers’ on the front.

“I won’t. I just, you know, wanna join you.” Magnus said nervously scratching his sideburns. That made Avi roll onto his other side with a look of confusion on his flushed face. “I was married. To Julia. God’s know I miss her. So, give me a sip of that.”

“That sucks dude.” Avi said handing him the unnamed bottle of clear liquid. Magnus was the one to drink beer and nothing else unless it was a special occasion. It kind of was. Magnus took a drink of the liquid and it burned all the way down his throat. It was probably the best and quickest way to get jacked up. Avi knew what was right and wrong to drink.

“Sorry about your wife dude.” Avi said reaching for the alcohol as if he was a baby reaching for a bottle. An alcoholic baby. That’s a new one. Magnus laid down next to him and shrugged with a sigh.

“Sorry bout your boyfriend.” Magnus said referring to Johann. They had been dating for a while. A long while. Avi just sniffed in response. He thought that Avi would have found a less, self destructive, approach to grief. “Johann was great.”

That made Avi let out a sob. Did Magnus step past the line? He just hoped Avi wouldn’t kick him out. He needed this alcohol in his system for the next few days. Cloud his brain of Julia. Just for the moment.

“He is great.” Avi said taking another drink before passing it to Magnus. The larger human used past tense. Avi meant currently. Johann did visit him around the important holidays, that much he remembered. Around Candlenights he showed up for him and him alone, at his own funeral he had showed up. Only when Avi really needed him. If only he could have saved him.

“Julia was the perfect woman. Or, is the perfect woman. I miss her. I said the last thing I’d do would come back safely. You wanna know the last thing I told her?” Magnus said feeling his eyes start to tear up. Avi nodded slightly, looking at Magnus with blurry vision. “I told her ‘I love you, Jules’ then left.” He couldn’t even finish saying her name before he started to cry.

That was when Avi reached over with his right hand and grabbed Magnus’ left hand. Two heart broken humans who just wanted to see their lovers again. Maybe a deal with Kravitz was in order. No, that wouldn’t be right. He kept fighting incase Julia was watching him from wherever she was being held until the day he was to pass. Was Johann doing the same?

Just watching over them until they would decide to join him. Hopefully they were. Magnus wanted to see her, but didn’t want to rush into that. This was coming from him. Magnus didn’t want to rush into death. Even tho he had done it before. This was something he would do, heck, he had done it before. Over a hundred years. But this was the last chance he’d have at life. That would be a mistake.

“Got anything else to drink?” Magnus asked wiping his face with his free hand. Avi thought for a moment then nodded.

“Sure thing buddy.” Avi gave him a small smile and got up to grab it. At least he could rely on Avi.


End file.
